Agent interfaces are becoming increasingly sophisticated in their ability to allow access to numerous types of application data and/or application systems across multiple forms of communication. For example, a typical customer service application may include an agent interface to allow a customer service agent to navigate among a variety of types of data related to a customer and to products. Such product data may include a knowledge base or other database of product information, while customer data may include contact information, service request information, order information, activity information, and so on. A customer service agent interacting with a customer may need to quickly share with a customer several of these types of information during, for example, the course of a single telephone conversation or electronic chat.
In order to provide prompt and efficient service, it is desirable that customer service agents be able to share data with the customer in a fast and efficient manner. Since customer service centers receive a large volume and variety of customer interactions during a typical day, each agent needs to have quick access to tools for sharing important data, such as service requests, knowledge base documents, contact name, account number, phone number, and so on. When an agent wastes time by fumbling with an agent interface for a transfer of data, sending to a customer an inapplicable resource, or delaying the delivery of a resource, costs are increased. These costs come in both the form of agent time and the form of customer dissatisfaction.